


saints of the sinners

by bokutoma



Series: music, when soft voices die [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Songfic, Strong Female Characters, battle is hot, catherine is corny af, it’s not really that graphic but there are a few lines, shamir disapproves but she loves her gf, strong women in love, that are kinda nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: there are different kinds of devotion when you’ve led a life like catherine’s





	saints of the sinners

**Author's Note:**

> please loop saints of the sinners by the faim while u read this 
> 
> experience this as i wrote it

If there was anyone Catherine would want at her back, in battle and out, it would be Shamir.

Her devotion suggested Lady Rhea should be the answer to that question, though no one had asked. After all, she had dedicated her life to the archbishop ever since she had saved her life.

Catherine’s heart, however, knew it to be Shamir who looked after her, Shamir who sniped enemy mages and archers with lethal precision when Thunderbrand couldn’t do the job. It felt something like disloyalty, but there was nothing like the sight of the Dagdan mercenary planting a boot in the center of an opponent’s chest and letting an arrow fly through their heart.

It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in the Church of Seiros; she just believed in Shamir Nevrand above all else.

“Less chatter, more slicing,” Shamir snarled as she let another arrow loose, and though her tone should have inspired nothing but fear, Catherine smiled. As Thunderbrand fried a lancer, she chanced a grin behind her, just in time to see a bastard’s eye pop.

“You’d get bored if I weren’t here to entertain you?” she said, casually dodging the wild chop of an axe as she smashed a gauntlet into its owner’s face. “Nice aim, by the way.”

“If it’s just nice, then I need to improve.” Still, Shamir smiled, small and genuine, and Catherine couldn’t bring herself to be chastened when that was directed her way.

“Behind you!”

Shamir’s bow was cocked by the time Catherine had spun around, only to be confronted by an absolute beast of a woman, taller than even her and at least twice as wide.

“Keep your flank clear, Nevrand!” Catherine called, blood rushing with the sort of excitement only one feeling could beat. “I’m getting ready to dance.”

Without looking, she could feel the eye roll that undoubtedly followed, but Catherine was wild, a free woman with no tether but the one beside her, and she had never felt better.

The woman swiped at her, but Catherine was light on her feet, and she dodged with ease, rolling beneath the heft of the axe, springing up, and delivering a hook to the weak point of her armor. Thunderbrand stayed strapped to her back; she would have taken care of her opponent easily enough with the legendary blade, but there was little point to a contest where she couldn’t unequivocally prove her superiority.

They traded blows like that for some time, the woman beating the brunt of Catherine’s heavy punches while dealing with her avoiding the hungry axe.

Then the woman changed her strategy.

Abruptly, she swung low, but when Catherine jumped, she barreled forward, taking the knight out with the lethal mass of her own body. Catherine crashed to the ground, muddy and dull, and when the woman lifted that _damned_ weapon, she prayed frantically for aid.

The woman gave a fierce cry.

The wind whistled through the newly punctured hole in her throat, the telltale head of one of Shamir’s arrows peeking through the ragged hole.

“Get up,” Shamir said, smiling wider than Catherine had ever seen. “You look like an ass on the ground like that.”

Yeah, when it came down to it, Catherine only believed in one thing.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter @kingblaiddyd!


End file.
